Why Mommy Loves You
by Kita Warheit
Summary: Short Eliwood/Roy fluff. Father/son incest.


Eliwood sat down at the edge of his bed and sighed, rubbing his temples. What was he going to do? He sure as hell couldn't tell Lyn. Lyn would probably freak out and God knows what she would say to Roy. Roy...the poor kid. Eliwood figured his son was confused. Maybe a little bit lonely, too. The man sighed once again and was about to lie back onto his bed until he heard footsteps coming towards his room. Part of him hoped it wasn't Roy, but prepared himself for the worst.

"Eliwood?"

Lyn opened the man's door.

"Are you alright," she asked him with a worried look on her face. "You've seemed...distracted today. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

The red-head shook his head and smiled.

"I'm fine, Lyn. Trust me."

Lyn sighed and smiled with him.

"If you insist," she said as she started to leave. "Good night."

As soon as the door was closed, Eliwood sat there again and heard Lyn having a short conversation with Roy. Eliwood assumed this was going to be inevitable. He still wasn't sure what to say. Should he tell the young red-head no or should he give into his son's request? He groaned once and closed his eyes.

_ "Father!"_

_ Eliwood looked up from staring at nothing and smiled at Roy._

_ "Father, might I speak to you," the younger male asked. Roy wasn't sure how he could say what he wanted to say...especially to his own father. He was ashamed of it, but secretly hoped for a positive reaction._

_ "Is something wrong, Roy?"_

_ Eliwood could have racked his mind a million times over, but he could never prepare himself for what his son would present him with._

_ "Father...," the small red-head looked down and swallowed hard. "Father...I must tell you first that love is trivial. I feel a bit...insecure about it. My mind has tormented me with things that are shunned by society."_

_ 'Hang on...where the hell is this going,' Eliwood thought to himself but tried to stay calm and nodded to show he was listening and paying attention._

_ "I...," Roy whimpered and finally looked up at his father. "I want to be with you, father! More than a son should love his own father!"_

"Father?"

Eliwood snapped back out of his little flashback and saw that his son had entered his room...shirtless. He tried to remain calm, but couldn't believe that Roy was serious about this! What was he going do...! He couldn't decide to tell his son yes or no.

"Roy..."

The older male stood up and sighed. He figured all that really mattered was his son's happiness. But, the nagging feeling of someone finding out festered at the back of his mind. He decided to deal with that when the time came and let their publicity (or not) be up to Roy's decision.

"My son," Eliwood began as he embraced the younger male. "I want you to be happy. If...if you are truly wanting to be with me, then I will accept it. Just...don't let your mother find out."

Roy's eyes lit up with such happiness, Eliwood couldn't help but smile to himself. He loved his son and his son loved him. That's all that mattered to him. Even if it was starting to turn into incest, he had his son. The younger's face heated up with inch his face grew closer to Eliwood's and Eliwood could feel his face also growing red.

"Daddy...," Roy began to speak in a soft whisper, drawing even closer to his father's face. "Love me, Daddy~"

Before either one could fully understand the situation, Eliwood was on his back on his bed, with Roy on top of him, and their lips pressed together. The older male could feel the passion emanating from Roy and gave his son the pleasure of his tongue against his own. Roy purred in the back of his throat and parted from his father's mouth for a breath.

"Eli...wood."

Roy smiled at the feeling of his father's name escape his lips. He had never used his father's name before; it was always "father" or "daddy". The smaller giggled softly and twirled Eliwood's hair.

"I can see why mom loves you so much," Roy said with a smile.

Eliwood turned his head a bit and blushed hard. That was the _last_ thing he had even expected to hear from his own son. Still...this was nice. While Eliwood was in thought, Roy rummaged under the sheets to curl up under them and closed his eyes. Such sweet innocence...could he dare corrupt it, even if begged?


End file.
